En el destino estaba
by rivergronlfer's
Summary: Quinn es enviada a un campo de relajación en verano. Rachel Berry será su compañera de cuarto.


En el destino estaba…

La rubia sentada en una roca cerca al río, dibujaba a ella misma con una muchacha, tomadas de la mano y un niño en medio de ellas. Quinn sonrió. Siempre dibujaba lo que veía y quería para ella en un futuro.

-¿Sabes que no es por eso que estás aquí, verdad? – preguntó una voz masculina detrás de ella. La rubia se sobresaltó y cerró de golpe su cuaderno. No le gustaba que la espiaran.

-¿Por qué estaba mirándome? – preguntó ella indignada.

-Siempre estarás bajo cuidado, Quinn.- el hombre sonrió, pero no tranquilizó a la muchacha.

-No me gusta este lugar.- respondió con sinceridad. El hombre asintió.

Quinn guardó sus pertenencias en su bolso negro y se lo acomodó alrededor de su hombro. Se paró con cuidado de la roca y acomodó su vestido. El hombre la seguía mirando con curiosidad.

-Quinn me gustó tu dibujo.- dijo él.

-Sí claro, examínelo y dígame que estoy enferma como lo ha hecho mi familia.- respondió ella. Metió su mano en su bolso y sacó un cigarro, lo prendió y le dio la primera calada.

-¿No crees que fumar es malo?-

-¿No cree que no me importa? – gritó ella con desesperación.

-Solo venía a decirte que tienes compañera de cuarto.- Quinn rodó los ojos.

-¿Y está tan loca como yo? – preguntó la rubia.

-Sabes que esto es un campo de relajación, no un hospital psiquiátrico.- contestó el hombre alejándose un poco de la muchacha.

-Claro, por eso estoy hablando con un psiquiatra.- ella se alejó del hombre y siguió su camino. - ¡Solo lo intenté una maldita vez!- gritó ya lejos. – Una, solo una.- dijo para ella misma llorando.

_Como un cuchillo en la mantequilla_

_entraste a mi vida cuando me moría_

_como la luna por la rendija_

_así te metiste entre mis pupilas._

-Soy Rachel Berry, tu compañera de cuarto.- le irritaba el simple hecho que la muchacha de cabellos negros le estuviera sonriendo. Quinn pasó de ella y se fue directo a su cama, se tapó el rostro con la almohada y gritó. - ¿Estás bien?

-¿Tú qué crees? – Preguntó la rubia.- Si te das cuenta estamos llenas de muchachas con problemas psicológicos y oh, estamos rodeadas de psicólogos y psiquiatras.- la rubia se sentó en su cama. Se rascó la cabeza y volvió a mirar a la muchacha que tenía enfrente.

No quería ser mala con ella, pero desde que su familia la empezó a tratar diferente, su vida había dejado de tener sentido. Vio el rostro confundido de la muchacha y sonrió. Era muy bonita, le gustaba mucho su cabello y sus labios. Estuvo tan perdida en su rostro, que no se dio cuenta que Rachel, había comenzado a llorar.

-¿Oye? – dijo suavemente la rubia.

- Lo siento.- dijo la morena limpiando sus lágrimas. – No quería hacerte enojar. Sé lo que es esto y por qué estoy aquí.- la morena se encogió de hombros.- Solo quería tratar de hacer una amiga.

-Eso no existe.- respondió la rubia.

-¿El qué?-

-Amigas.- la rubia se encogió de hombros.- Mira, no te quiero tratar mal, pero mi vida está hecha una mierda y eso. Simplemente no molestes.- ante eso dicho, la morena rompió en llanto. Quinn quiso abrazarla, pero no pudo.

Rachel era irritable. Esa era la palabra correcta. A pesar que Quinn le había dicho que solo se dijeran 'hola' y 'buenas noches' la morena siempre buscaba un momento para hablar con la rubia, o tener un acercamiento.

Quinn estaba ya un mes en el 'campo de relajación' y solo hablaba a veces con su compañera de cuarto Rachel Berry. Cabe resaltar que sentía cosas por Rachel y no quería que pasase nada entre ellas, por eso la evitaba tanto como podía. Pero, lamentablemente se estaba haciendo imposible.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? – preguntó la morena rompiendo el silencio absoluto que siempre rondaba esa habitación. Quinn levantó la vista de lo que estaba dibujando y fulminó con la mirada a Rachel.

-Te dije que no me hablaras.- Quinn volvió a lo suyo.

Rachel frunció el ceño y rápidamente se fue hasta la cama de la rubia. Se sentó a su lado y al notar la presencia intrusa, la rubia escondió su dibujo, sonrojándose un poco.

-¿Qué estabas dibujando? – preguntó la morena. Quinn rodó los ojos.- ¿Dibujas cosas porno? ¿Por eso lo escondes? – dijo una sorprendida Rachel.

Quinn miró con el ceño fruncido a la morena, no sabía si Rachel estaba diciéndolo enserio, pero al parecer sí. La rubia soltó una carcajada, y sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas de tanto que reía.

Rachel le encantaba. Nunca había visto a Quinn sonreír, mucho menos reírse de tal manera. Era simplemente hermoso. La manera en que la rubia reía y la forma que sus ojos se veían. Rachel se sintió contenta de ser la que causante de ese hecho tan maravilloso.

-No dibujo porno. ¡Qué ideas las tuyas! – exclamó la rubia, ya más calmada.

- Te he hecho reír.- dijo la morena con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Vale, que lo has hecho.- admitió Quinn.- Pero no quiere decir que se vaya a repetir.- los ojos de Rachel ya no tenían ese brillo de antes.

_Y así te fui queriendo a diario_

_sin una ley sin un horario_

_y así me fuiste despertando_

_de cada sueño dónde estabas tu_

-Sé que me odias, pero Layla me ha dicho que vendría bien si habláramos un poquitín.- dijo Rachel entrando en la habitación.

-¿Por qué le dices Layla? Es la Doctora Michelle.- dijo la rubia encogiéndose de hombros.- Y no te odio.- la rubia levantó la vista de su cuaderno y le regaló una sincera sonrisa a Rachel.

Estaban a mitad de Agosto y el campamento estaba por acabar. Quinn había aprendido que sí era un campo de relajación, ya que los hospitales psiquiátricos se diferenciaban en mucho. Había comenzado a entablar una relación más civilizada con Rachel. Hablaban hasta altas horas de la noche. Hacían juegos estúpidos. Y a veces Rachel conseguía que la rubia hiciera cosas realmente sin sentido. Cómo una noche se quedaron pintándose las uñas y haciéndose cambios de look. Había terminado con el cabello corto y rosado de Quinn y Rachel con mechas doradas en su oscura cabellera. Quinn tenía momentos en qué pasaba de Rachel y no le dirigía la palabra. Una noche Rachel sacó unas cervezas que había infiltrado y ambas se emborracharon, lo cual terminó en ambas compartiendo un apasionado beso. Ninguna de las dos se había atrevido a hablar de aquel beso.

Rachel era antisocial. Realmente en extremo, era por eso que estaba aquí. Sus padres estaban muy preocupados por su pequeña hija. A la morena no le gustaba entablar conversación con nadie, o simplemente decir un hola. Le aterraba la gente, tenía mucho miedo de que la hirieran. Por eso no entendía por qué ahora era tan amiga de Quinn. Quinn parecía ser diferente y un buen cambio en su vida.

Y Quinn estaba aquí por que intentó suicidarse. Aunque ella creía que la verdadera razón era que su familia pensaba que debía ser 'curada', sí, a la rubia le gustaban las chicas. Su familia la empezó a tratar diferente y a decirle que estaba enferma. Y en el colegio había pasado de ser una chica popular a ser llamada 'anormal'.

-Aprecio que ya no me odies.- dijo sinceramente la morena. – Y aprecio tu amistad en estos meses.- Rachel se sentó al lado de la rubia y la abrazó.- Eres la primera amiga que tengo. Eres mi mejor amiga, Quinnie.- Quinn se separó de Rachel. No sabía que significaba tener una mejor amiga. Bueno, la había tenido, su nombre era Santana López, pero ella misma había sido la que dijo que Quinn era lesbiana. Y hizo su vida un infierno.

-Rachel… gracias por no llamarme enferma o anormal. Y también eres mi amiga.- la morena sonrió a más no poder.

-Te voy a extrañar.- afirmó Rachel.- Tengo miedo de volver a la escuela.-

Quinn no tenía miedo de regresar a su último año. Estaba preparada para lo que sea que vendría. Preparada para las burlas, las explicaciones que le iba a pedir su ex novio Finn y preparada para odiar a Santana. Pero, Rachel era un asunto diferente. En cierta forma, la rubia creía que la morena era más vulnerable. Y ahora solo quería protegerla.

La rubia se acercó más a Rachel y la tomó de las manos. Rachel miró a esos ojos verdes sonriendo, pero tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Quinn sonrió y quitó esas lágrimas, tomó a Rachel por el rostro y sin pensarlo dos veces la besó. No estaban ebrias, esto lo iban a recordar. La morena se asustó por un momento, jamás había besado a nadie. La rubia se separó para respirar y se sonrojó.

-Te acordarás de mí.- dijo Quinn.

_Y nadie lo buscaba y nadie lo planeo así_

_en el destino estaba que fueras para mi_

_y nadie lo apostaba aquello fuera tan feliz_

_pero Cupido se apiado de mi._

Quinn no se había equivocado. Ahora todo era diferente. Empezando por su familia. Cuando llegó del campo de relajación casi ni le hablaban, es más su madre y su hermana parecían fastidiadas de su presencia. Y ahora, que caminaba por los pasillos del colegio, ya nadie la miraba con miedo y respeto. Eran miradas de curiosidad, odio y ojos burlones. Bien, la rubia se tendría que acostumbrar a esto.

-No pensé que fueras tan débil Fabray.- conocía esa voz. Era Santana.- ¿Enserio intentaste matarte?- preguntó la morena.

-No tienes el derecho de hablarme. – simplemente respondió la rubia. Siguió con su camino.

Llegó a su casillero. Lo abrió con la clave que le anotaron en un papel. Dejó la mochila dentro. Puso su espejo en la puerta y se miró. El cabello rosa y corto le hacía recordar mucho a Rachel. Quería el verano de nuevo.

Cuando cerró con furia la puerta de su casillero, jamás pensó en encontrarse con una asustada muchacha de cabellera negra. A Quinn se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¿Rachel? – preguntó atónita.

-¿Quinnie? – la rubia sonrió ante el apodo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – que estúpida pregunta había hecho.

-Estudio aquí. Mis papás me cambiaron de colegio.- Rachel se encogió de hombros.- Qué bueno que estés aquí, no me sentiré tan sola.-

-Si yo estoy contigo, jamás te sentirás sola.- Rachel tomó de la mano a la rubia.

-Gracias.- le susurró la morena en el oído.

_Como la lluvia en pleno desierto_

_mojaste de fe mi corazón_

_ahogaste mis miedos_

_como una dulce voz en el silencio_

_así nos llego el amor, amor del bueno_

-¡Quinn¡- gritó la morena. – Sé que estás ahí. ¡Ábreme!- exigió esta vez ella.

La rubia salió del baño con el cabello hecho un desastre. Lágrimas en sus preciosos ojos verdes. El maquillaje lo tenía corrido y en su mano derecha sujetaba una tijera. Miró a Rachel a los ojos y trató de sonreír.

-Quinnie…- dijo una preocupada Rachel. La abrazó y le dio un beso en los labios.

-No pude hacerlo.- respondió la rubia.

Era mitad de año. Rachel y Quinn eran las mejores amigas, no se separaban en ningún instante. Cuando alguien se burlaba de Rachel, la rubia la defendía ala instante y cuando Finn le hizo una broma horrible a Quinn, Rachel lo golpeó tan fuerte que el chico fue al hospital. Rachel era muy inocente. No sabía que era lo que pasaba entre ellas dos, pero ya se había acostumbrado a saludar a Quinn con un beso en los labios y hasta había tenido su primera vez con la rubia. Quinn sabía muy bien lo que pasaba, pero no quería presionar a su amiga.

Habían ido juntas al baile, como una pareja. Habían estado tranquilas, hasta que Finn y Santana aparecieron y comenzaron a molestar a la rubia y la morena. Quinn tenía un límite y en vez de golpearlos, se fue directamente a los baños de damas con la intención de ponerle un fin definitivo a su vida.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Rachel.

-Por ti.- aseguró la rubia.

-¿Por mí?

-Rachel, no podemos hacer como si nada pasara.- dijo Quinn.- Te amo desde que me dijiste hola en el campo de relajación. Tú y tu voz irritante me encantan.- Rachel la miraba sorprendida.- Te evité porque me gustabas. Esa vez que me preguntaste si dibujaba porno, no era así, te estaba dibujando a ti… y a mí.- Quinn se sonrojó un poco.

-Lo sé.- afirmó Rachel. Quinn abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué?

-Robé tu dibujo.- Rachel afirmó.- Estábamos tomadas de la mano en el dibujo y nos veíamos muy felices. Me gusta eso.-

-Sí.- Quinn asintió.- Y me gusta que mi familia me vea feliz. Que mi hermana me pregunté por qué estoy tan feliz y yo siempre respondo: Por Rachel y no me importa que me mire raro. Me gusta que se den cuenta que yo puedo ser feliz. Me gusta que esta chica seas tú.- dijo Quinn sacando un dibujo de su bolso y señalando a una muchacha. Era el dibujo que había hecho en verano, el de las dos chicas tomadas de la mano con el niño en medio. – Sé qué tu eres mi futuro. Llegaste a mi vida, cuando me moría.- terminó la rubia.

Rachel no dijo nada simplemente se abalanzó en los brazos de Quinn. Primero la abrazo fuertemente y luego la beso. Fue el beso más pasional que habían tenido. Lleno de amor y compromiso. La rubia puso sus manos en la cintura de la morena y esta colocó sus manos alrededor del cuello de Quinn, profundizando aún más el beso.

-¿Esto quiere decir que soy tu novia? – preguntó inocentemente Rachel.

-Esto quiere decir que tienes mi corazón para siempre.- respondió Quinn con una sonrisa.


End file.
